This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
XOR encryption, also known as Shannon encryption, is one of the simplest forms of encryption widely used in cryptography. It is also highly efficient to implement. To encrypt a message m using a key k, a system or device simply computes c=m(xor)k, where (xor) represents a binary exclusive-OR operator. While there exist other very efficient encryption schemes, such as the Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), XOR encryption may be especially applicable to the application of garbled-circuit (GC)-based secure computations. Such applications, however, can be susceptible to malicious modification.